Stoneball
by Anjohnette
Summary: Lily gets hit in the nose with a stone ball! James Potter to the rescue.


A/N: This is a short fluff piece for Lily and James ^_^ Just an idea I had when my mom told me this story about this little crap head making a stone ball and throwing it at her. Jeez, Lily and James are always on my mind! Ack! Well I hope ya'll like it, R+R!  
  
"Stoneball"  
by Magik Fluff  
* * *  
  
It was the holiday season, and Christmas was near. So Most of Hogwarts students could be found outside, playing in the snow. Especially today, as it was the last day before they were go home to their families for the holidays. Even the staff was outside supervising the students and watching the outdoor games. One of those games being the annual snow ball fight between the Slytherins and the Gryffindors.  
  
Almost every Gryffindor was participating in the snow battle, except Lily Evans who was too developed in her book to take place, or want to at that.  
  
Sitting under a large tree, that set in perfect view of most of the battle, Lily leaned back against the large tree trunk holding the open book to her chest, she sighed dreamily as she moved her eyes back onto the novel and read it's sweet words.  
  
It was an American romance novel, called "Gone With the Wind".  
  
This book was most unlike anything she had read before, Lily normally read ancient biography's on old witches and warlocks but since her room mate Marci lent it to her, she thought it may be a nice refreshment, and a look into how normal American muggles wrote literature.  
  
"Lily!" cried Marci who ran past her in hot pursuit of a 3rd year Slytherin boy "We need your help".  
  
Without moving her eyes off the juicy words, Lily waved her fellow Gryffindor off.  
  
And quite un aware she was being watched, Lily got lost in her novel.  
  
James who was rolling up several emergency snowballs watched her with his soft hazel eyes, "Damn" he thought with a smirk "She's pretty".  
  
Remus let out a cry as he ran from a pouty Slytherin girl, "James!" he cried.  
  
But James was lost in his own little world, as he watched Lily's eyes widen as they moved onto the next page he hadn't even seen Lucius Malfoy, a Slytherin boy run past him, with a stone in his hands.  
  
Lucius feel roughly to his knee's and began to cover the stone in snow forming it into a nice snow ball. He grinned, "Mudblood" he spat as he stood up and raised the stone back behind his head.  
  
In a swing he threw the snowball at Lily.  
  
Lily looked up from her book and screamed as the rock hard snowball hit her nose, knocking her back. Lily let out a cry of pain.  
  
James blinked trying to analyze just what happened, and then he did as he saw Lily sobbing uncontrollably with her hands cuffed over her nose.  
  
James took off running, to her, "Ev-ily" he called.  
  
Marci reached Lily's side first with two other Gryffindor girls, "Go get the Professor!" cried Marci to the two, as she used her red and orange scarf to stop the bleeding.  
  
Marci let out a deep sigh of relief at the sight of him, "Here" she instructed ushering with her free hand for her to hold the scarf to Lily's nose.  
  
James did as he was told, setting his hand on the scarf and pressing in on it.  
  
Lily let out a shrill cry as that had obviously hurt her.  
  
James jumped back, Marci glarred at him "It needs pressure" she growled.  
  
James resumed to holding the scarf as Marci ran off.  
  
Lily set both of her hands on his wrist as if holding it in place, tears feel from her emerald green eyes now bloodshot.  
  
"Come on Evans" he whispered, "Your going to be alright".  
  
Lily's grip on his wrist tightened as she pushed his hand harder against the scarf.  
  
"Jeez, you handle a broken nose better than Peter" he laughed.  
  
Lily sniffled, "Owwie".  
  
"Yeah I'd expect as much" he said softly, sliding around her so he could rest her head on his lap.  
  
James stroked her hair gently, remaining a nice hold on the scarf.  
  
Lily starred up at him.  
  
"So Evans" James smirked, knowing just the way to cheer her up "Want to go out?".  
  
Lily glared.  
  
Marci, and her friends, as well as Madame Pomfrey and Professor McGonagall ran to the two.  
  
James slid a hand under Lily's knee's and around her waist lifting her up into his arms, as he was sure the two girl teachers couldn't carry her.  
  
Lily took the scarf into her hands and held it to her nose, starring at the Handsome wizard as he carried her into the castle.  
  
He looked down at her, and grinned "Well Evans, this is what happens when you read too much. I hope you learned a lesson".  
  
Lily removed the scarf from her nose, "James Potter" she said in nasal voice "Why weren't you protecting me?".  
  
"I was too busy starring at you to protect you, your very pretty you know" he grinned.  
  
"Now don't you sweet talk me Rhett Bulter" Lily mocked in a nasal Southern accent.  
  
"I'm sorry Lily" he said with a sad frown, "I'll protect you from now on, forever and ever".  
  
Lily snorted at this, resting her head against his chest 'Forever and Ever?' she thought with a smile, 'I'd never think that would sound so appealing from the likes of him.'  
  
The End.?  
  
Dedicated To: LaLa, you have paved the way for all us Yellow Teletubies  
  
* * * A/N: Short. Pointless. Adorable. **sighs dreamily** and I managed to put my beloved Rhett in it. What can be better than that? I may continue this if ya'll like it, so just Review the word and I'll write a fluffy sequel. Anyways, Thanks for reading. This is the third Lily and James fluff I've written today ^_^ Alas, the long and uneventful summer days.  
  
Well I'm off to go write more Lily and James fluff for I am.MAGIK FLUFF! Bow down to me muggles! Tee Hee! 


End file.
